How It All Began
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: A 10 year old girl named Mike joins her school's exchange program and becomes a visiting student to an island and wonders what adventures will await her and all the friends she'll make. Fan Fiction pilot for the cartoon series I've always loved since I was four years old


It was just another typical day at St. Albans school in Manhattan, New York. There was a young tomboyish girl with ginger pigtails, a golden ear-ring pierce in her uniform with another boy with a backwards blue baseball cap in his uniform and a girl with long black hair down and a purple hairbow. They were Michelanne "Mike" Mavinsky and her two best friends, Max and Melissa.

They were walking to school together and got in the hallways as other students were going to class and chattering with each other. The three friends talked among themselves and saw one of the mistresses putting a poster up in a hall by their lockers and left. It said: "Become a Foreign Exchange Student for the Albonquetine Islands. It's a Learning Experience in a whole new sandbox."

Max, Mike and Melissa each glanced at it in wonder. "You think they're trying to get rid of us?" Max thought aloud.

"Must be, I remember when Sister Mary Margaret gave you detention for a month for skateboarding over the bicycles at recess." Melissa commented.

Mike laughed a bit. "That was actually pretty funny. I think I should join this foreign exchange program, it'd be interesting."

Max and Melissa stared at Mike. She looked from left to right to them and shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno, Mike. It sounds a little extreme," Max said.

"Yeah, this is a deserted island, what if the islanders are savages and try to eat you or something?" Melissa added.

"I just think it'd be fun. I'll be sure to tell you guys and my parents about my adventure." Mike said with a smile.

"Promise to write us everyday?" Melissa asked.

"I promise." Mike said.

That day it was just another day at school, Mike stayed after the last class and discussed the foreign exchange program. The teachers were okay with it and now Mike just had to discuss it with her parents. Meanwhile on the island, there was a woman with long red-brown hair reaching to her torso and wore lavender islander clothes with matching earrings and had a white pearl necklace. She was packing her bags.

"But Mommy!" The young island girl wearing a similar outfit, only green and golden hoop earrings cried to her mother. "Why are you going away?"

"I'm sorry Lu dearest, but Mummy thought it would be interesting to go meet some new people in a big city. Your Daddy will be here and you must promise to take care of your turtle, Lancelot."

The turtle by their feet gulped and hid in his shell, shaking with fear.

"Mommy, can't I go with you? What if the new kid is mean to me?"

"Sweetie," the island woman kneeled down to the young girl's height. "I'll be back, I promise. And don't let some native kid push you around because you are my little princess."

"Princess?"

"Yes Lulu, you will always be _my _princess and no one should dare make mistake of that."

"I'll make you proud, Mommy."

"Mommy also promises to tell you about my time in this island called... New Dork?"

"New York," a distant voice said. There was a boy with his brown hair sticking up wearing a blue loincloth and a golden nose ring. "It's a place in Manhattan where the exchange student will be, Aunt Lula Belle. You will both trade locations for the year and we will see you again soon. I doubt the new friend we both make won't be savage, but they are much different from our culture."

"Thank you, Og." the mother and daughter replied.

Lu sighed as she looked up at her mother. "Who'll take care of me while I'm gone, Mummy?"

"Your father of course, even as island governor he'll find time for his little princess." Lula Belle smiled and hugged Lu. "Don't you worry, Mummy will be fine."

"I hope you're right." Lu sighed. "If this exchange kid eats me then I'm going to execute the entire population of that Manhattan place!"

The next day, the Albonquetine Islanders were by the ocean. Even three animals that weren't turtles like Lancelot, there was a porcupine, a pig, and a goat and they stood by Og as he smiled at them and petted them. Lula Belle went over to the islanders as all her bags were packed in the boat she would take to New York.

"Goodbye Wendell," Lula Belle hugged her husband, a man with gray hair, a nose ring attached to a golden clock and had an orange grass skirt.

"Goodbye Lula Belle." Wendell cried.

"Goodbye Lu, my princess." Lula Belle bent down and hugged her daughter and kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodbye Mummy!" Lu bawled, hugged her father, crying with him.

"Goodbye Og." Lula Belle hugged the young island boy.

"So long, farewell." Og said with nearly no emotion.

"Goodbye Marjorie." Lula Belle hugged Og's mother who wore a cream-colored native dressing with a golden necklace and matching earrings.

"Goodbye Lula Belle." Marjorie wiped a tear.

"Goodbye Alfred." Lula Belle didn't hug the man before her. He had slicked up brown hair, a nose ring, a necklace with a shark tooth at the end and wore a pink grass skirt.

"Carry on, Lula Belle, I'll catch a wombat for you once you return to our wonderful island paradise!" Alfred cheered for himself.

"Goodbye Old Queeks," Lula Belle was about to hug the village elder, a hunchbacked bald elderly man in a lime green grass skirt and had a cane and nose ring.

"Oh get on with it!" Old Queeks smacked his cane on her hands. "In my day when people left, they left without a word and we didn't even miss them! Now get going!"

"I know who I won't miss." Lula Belle muttered to Marjorie. She then got on the boat. "Goodbye everyone!" Lula Belle paddled deep into the ocean while everyone waved and cried to her.

"This exchange student better be worth it!" Lu snapped as she crossed her arms.

Lancelot nodded his head and looked up at her, even though he wasn't sure what she was talking about.

Og looked close in the distance and took out a bottle. He looked through it and saw a different boat on the way. "I see someone!" Og called out.

"What? What is it?" Lu rambled as she looked all around. "WHO IS THERE!? Is it my Great-Uncle Bernard? He saved you from a tree you know."

"I know, I was there." Og rolled his eyes at her. "I see... I see someone I have never seen before."

"That must be the new friend we're all going to make!" Wendell chimed.

"I'll get my catching on that wombat for Lula Belle now!" Alfred chimed as he took out his plunger gun.

"Why are you so eager on hunting a wombat all of a sudden?" Marjorie asked while raising an eyebrow. "You never caught anything for me."

The boat got on shore and Mike grabbed her backpack and bags, looking around. She was dressed more for the summer than for her traditional school uniform. She wore a short-sleeved red shirt with a red skirt and matching red sneakers. "Wow, they were really right, this is a whole new sandbox." Mike remarked as she took off her sunglasses.

"WELCOME TO ALBONQUETINE!" the islanders all chanted at once.

Mike screamed and jumped back a little at the surprise.

"Hi." Og smiled and waved at Mike.

"There goes the neighborhood," Lu scoffed as she crossed her arms. She then bumped a pine tree which knocked a coconut down on Lancelot's head and into her arms. "This is a coconut," Lu shoved the coconut in Mike's face. "Understand? Co-co-nut..." Lu enunciated slowly while Mike rolled her eyes.

"Alright, I get it, it's a coconut, I'm not an idiot you know." Mike pushed the coconut down.

"Welcome to the island, Michelanne." Marjorie smiled.

Mike rolled her eyes, but smiled politely. "Thank you, but please, call me Mike."

After a while, Mike and the others had a meet and greet. Despite what Lu said, they both became friends, even with Og. The islanders adjusted with Mike pretty well and Mike thought she did too, but she already felt homesick and messaged her parents when possible. As Mike went to bed that night she wondered what adventures awaited her while staying at the Albonquetine Island with her new friends, Lu and Og.

* * *

**A/N: I can't believe no one else has done this for a fan fiction submission. Last year in school my creative writing assignment was to make a fan fiction for a cartoon series and surprise, surprise I was the only one who made a Mike, Lu & Og submission. Read and Review, this was fun to write and I'm sure I'm not the only one who wondered how Mike got on the island and everything. Lula Belle is my OC, since the series made almost no mention to Lu's mother, I thought this would be interesting to put her in. I have another one where Mike leaves the island and goes back home and another story featuring Lancelot, but enjoy this for now. **


End file.
